


Theatre, Wine, and You

by peonyandcotton



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyandcotton/pseuds/peonyandcotton
Summary: Jinhyuk selalu melihatnya一laki-laki yang selalu duduk di baris depan sisi kiri dengan tatapan terarah sepenuhnya pada dirinya, seorang pemain figuran.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Theatre, Wine, and You

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from twitter.  
> twitter: @peonyandcotton

Jinhyuk selalu melihatnya—pemuda yang selalu duduk di baris depan sisi kiri (kalau dilihat dari panggung tempatnya berpijak) dengan tatapannya yang sering kali terarah kepada Jinhyuk, si pemeran figuran. Awalnya Jinhyuk tidak ingin besar kepala, tetapi setelah beberapa pertunjukan (mereka tampil setiap tiga bulan) dan sudut bibir pria itu terangkat setiap tatapan mereka bertemu, ia tahu dirinya benar-benar diperhatikan.

Kenapa ia diperhatikan sebegitunya, Jinhyuk masih tidak menemukan alasan. Demi dewa-dewa, satu-satunya momen di mana ia berada cukup tengah untuk mendapat _spotlight_ adalah ketika ia memerankan Pangeran Hans dari film Frozen tahun lalu.

(Klub teater yang diikuti Jinhyuk ini memang sering membawakan musikal dari film-film _Disney_ —alasan kuat kenapa Jinhyuk tertarik untuk bergabung.)

Hari itu adalah kali pertama ia melihat sosok itu; sosok yang wajahnya terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata. Rambutnya hitam sekelam malam, kulitnya putih sepucat salju, bibirnya yang tipis semerah delima, benar-benar bagai dewa. Mana mungkin manusia bisa terlihat seluar biasa itu.

Bahkan ketika ia berjalan keluar dari teater saat para pemeran memberi salam perpisahan dari atas panggung, Jinhyuk bisa-bisanya terkagum pada cara berjalan pemuda itu. Tiap-tiap langkahnya diambil dengan begitu elegan, membuat Jinhyuk semakin terperosok ke dalam pesonanya.

Namun, setelah setahun lebih, ini pertama kalinya Jinhyuk bertemu pemuda itu di luar teater. Terlebih lagi, di sebuah bar kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari teater. Jinhyuk menemukannya sedang duduk membelakanginya dengan segelas _wine_ di tangan kanannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menoleh ke belakang dan bertatapan langsung dengan Jinhyuk. Tidak ada raut keterkejutan sama sekali di sana, seolah ia tahu mereka akan bertemu di sini. Tatapan yang dilayangkannya pada Jinhyuk justru adalah tatapan menggoda, dan Jinhyuk bersumpah ia mencium aroma anggur yang luar biasa memabukkan dari arah pemuda itu.

Jinhyuk melangkah ke arah meja bar dengan ragu, terutama karena tatapan pemuda itu yang mengintimidasi. Bibirnya kini menyesap _wine_ dengan cara yang begitu memikat sampai-sampai Jinhyuk tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Seolah terhipnotis, Jinhyuk kini berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu dari jarak yang lebih dekat," ujar pemuda itu usai menurunkan gelas dari bibirnya.

Suaranya ... benar-benar memabukkan.

Jinhyuk tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik, tetapi suara pemuda itu mengingatkannya akan _Riesling_ : manis, tetapi tidak berlebihan; membawa nuansa cerah dan menyegarkan, tetapi tetap misterius dan menggoda.

"Aku tersanjung mendapat perhatian yang sebegini besarnya," ucap Jinhyuk kemudian duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dan memesan segelas Martini.

Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat sedikit sebelu ia kembali menyesap minumannya dengan anggun. Pemuda itu bisa dibilang mungil jika dibandingkan dengan Jinhyuk, tetapi aura mengintimidasi yang terpancar dari pemuda itu benar-benar membuat Jinhyuk ingin bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

"Kau tahu," ucap pemuda itu setelah meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan menaruh atensi penuh kepada Jinhyuk, "ini pertama kalinya sejak ribuan tahun aku menonton pertunjukkan di teater itu dan akhirnya tertarik pada pemeran sampingan."

Jinhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar frasa hiperbola pemuda itu, tetapi ia tidak menyela.

"Aku bisa merasakan kecintaanmu pada teater. Hal yang baik. Namun, berhati-hati saja. Cinta bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan karena ia berbahaya," lanjutnya.

Sejujurnya, Jinhyuk sangsi pemuda itu sedang membicarakan kecintaan Jinhyuk pada teater ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Tatapan pemuda itu ketika mengucapkannya seolah menggoda Jinhyuk secara seksual, tetapi nada bicaranya seolah sedang memperingati.

Jinhyuk berdeham kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya, berusaha meredakan ketegangan seksual yang (bagi Jinhyuk) sempat timbul sesaat di antara mereka.

"Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk," Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ketika menyambut uluran tangan Jinhyuk. "Di sini mereka memanggilku Wooseok."

Jinhyuk bersumpah ada harum anggur menyerbak ketika jemari pemuda yang mengaku bernama Wooseok itu bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Satu yang Jinhyuk tahu, pemuda ini benar-benar menggoda, tetapi luar biasa berbahaya.

"Di sini?" Jinhyuk mengernyit. Namun, Wooseok hanya membalas dengan senyuman misterius.

"Kau tidak suka _wine_?" tanya Wooseok, jelas mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan seleraku. Terlalu berkelas," ungkap Jinhyuk sambil mengangkat bahu. Wooseok tertawa. Tawanya mengalun begitu merdu, sampai-sampai Jinhyuk merasa dia rela menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya untuk mendengar tawa ini.

"Tidak ada minuman yang terlalu berkelas, Jinhyuk. Jangan merendah. Anggur diciptakan untuk dinikmati semua orang," ucap Wooseok.

Jinhyuk tersenyum tipis. "Lain kali akan kucoba."

Wooseok ikut tersenyum. Pandangannya kembali pada gelasnya dan ujung jemarinya kini bermain di bibir gelasnya seolah ia sedang menimbang sesuatu.

"Atau kau lebih ingin mencoba sesuatu yang lebih memabukkan dari anggur?"

Jinhyuk membulatkan matanya dan sontak menoleh ke arah Wooseok, takut salah mengartikan ucapan pemuda itu. Namun, pandangannya berserobok dengan tatapan Wooseok. Mata pemuda itu mengerling menggoda, dan Jinhyuk tahu ia tidak salah mengartikan.

Ini adalah undangan terbuka, dan Jinhyuk tidak menolak.

* * *

Setelah malam panasnya dengan Wooseok hari itu, Jinhyuk kembali pada rutinitasnya: bekerja sebagai penyiar radio di pagi hari, mengajar bahasa Inggris di siang hari, dan latihan teater di sore sampai malam hari. Bedanya, kadang ada Wooseok di sela-sela harinya. Sesekali Wooseok menemuinya di jam makan siang, tetapi terkadang ia akan datang ke apartemen Jinhyuk setelah latihan teater.

Terlepas dari intensitas interaksi yang meningkat, Wooseok tetaplah menjadi sosok yang misterius di mata Jinhyuk. Tidak ada informasi yang Jinhyuk ketahui dari pemuda itu selain kecintaannya pada teater dan anggur, dua hal yang membawa mereka bertemu dan sampai ke titik ini.

(Kecuali beberapa preferensi seksual pemuda itu yang Jinhyuk temukan setelah mereka beberapa kali melakukan hubungan badan.)

"Jadi, apa ada sisi lain dari dirimu yang tidak aku ketahui?" tanya Jinhyuk sambil mengelus punggung telanjang Wooseok. Mereka tengah berbaring di ranjang Jinhyuk dengan Wooseok yang menghadap ke kanan dan membiarkan hidungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada telanjang Jinhyuk sementara Jinhyuk mendekap Wooseok dan menempelkan dagunya di atas pucuk kepala pemuda yang lebih kecil.

Wooseok tertawa dengan suara tawa yang membuat Jinhyuk semakin jatuh cinta. "Sisiku yang lain tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjangmu, Jinhyuk."

Seharusnya, kata-kata itu hanyalah ujaran sambil lalu. Mungkin, bagi orang lain, kata-kata itu hanya bermakna kiasan, menunjukkan bahwa setiap orang selalu punya sisi lain yang tidak pernah mereka perlihatkan. Namun, Jinhyuk tahu lebih baik.

"Karena wujud asli para dewa terlalu suci untuk dilihat makhluk mortal?"

Wooseok terdiam sejenak. "Karena mata manusia tidak akan sanggup melihat transformasi para dewa."

Hening melingkupi ruangan itu. Selama ini, Jinhyuk tahu Wooseok memang di luar jangkauannya. Sosok sesempurna itu tidak akan pernah bisa disandingkan dengannya. Namun, konfirmasi Wooseok barusan—yang mengafirmasi bahwa dirinya memang bukan manusia—seolah memperluas jurang pemisah di antara mereka.

"Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang menebak sendiri. Selalu aku yang harus memberi penjelasan kepada mereka dengan gamblang," ucap Wooseok pelan. "Kau yang pertama."

"Lebih baik atau lebih buruk?" tanya Jinhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sisi manusiaku belum terbiasa dengan situasi yang ini, kurasa," jawab Wooseok. Ia memejamkan mata dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jinhyuk. " _How did you find out?_ "

Jinhyuk menghela napas. Tangannya kini bermain dengan surai Wooseok yang terasa lembut. "Ucapanmu sering terdengar aneh. _I just connected the dots, I guess._ Sekarang semuanya mendadak masuk akal, terutama ucapanmu di bar waktu itu."

 _Aku bisa merasakan kecintaan_ -mu _pada_ teater. _Hal yang baik. Namun, berhati-hati saja. Cinta bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan karena ia berbahaya_.*

"Jadi, Dionysus, eh? Menjelaskan kenapa kau sangat mengingatkanku akan _wine_ ," gumam Jinhyuk. "Aku tidak harus memanggilmu Yang Mulia, kan?

"Jangan bertingkah menyebalkan, Makhluk Mortal," Wooseok mendengus.

Jinhyuk tertawa lalu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ruangan itu kembali sunyi untuk sesaat.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Jinhyuk pada akhirnya.

"Harusnya itu menjadi pertanyaanku karena kalian yang biasanya pergi setelah mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya," jawab Wooseok. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Memangnya harus ada yang kulakukan setelah ini? Harus ada yang pergi di antara kita?" tanya Jinhyuk.

Wooseok kini membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap Jinhyuk. "Kau tidak keberatan berhubungan dengan sosok yang tidak bisa kau rengkuh setiap saat dan bisa kapan saja pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengaku bisa merasakan kecintaanku pada teater. Cinta memang berbahaya, bukan?" Jinhyuk tersenyum tipis.

Wooseok terdiam menatap Jinhyuk sejenak. Pada akhirnya, ia merengkuh tengkuk Jinhyuk untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dan Jinhyuk dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

Cinta memang berbahaya, tetapi Jinhyuk dengan tidak keberatan mengambil risiko jika itu berarti ia memiliki Wooseok dalam dekapannya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit catatan:
> 
> *Dionysus is Greek god of the grape-harvest, winemaking and wine, fertility, ritual madness, religious ecstasy, and theatre.
> 
> Untuk memperjelas kalimat ini, "teater" yang dimaksud Wooseok di sini adalah dirinya sendiri, mengingat dia adalah god of theatre. Jadi, maksud Wooseok adalah dia bisa merasakan ketertarikan Jinhyuk ke dia. Karena itu, dia memperingati Jinhyuk bahwa jatuh cinta pada dirinya itu bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Di sini konteksnya adalah ada kemungkinan Jinhyuk menolak menerima kenyataan bahwa Wooseok bukan manusia kemudian melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan sebagai pelampiasan.


End file.
